Emotion
by Bulecelup
Summary: Mereka bertemu, mereka berselisih pendapat, mereka adu bacot, mereka bertengkar, mereka diam-diaman, mereka meminta maaf, dan mereka akhirnya bercumbu. lalu semuanya terulang dari awal lagi, setiap harinya.


**Title: **Emotion

**Pair: **MattMello

**Rate:**K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Mereka bertemu, mereka berselisih pendapat, mereka adu bacot, mereka bertengkar, mereka diam-diaman, mereka meminta maaf, dan mereka akhirnya bercumbu. lalu semuanya terulang dari awal lagi, setiap harinya.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Dasar bego! Kerjaanmu cuman main game yang tak berguna!"

"Hey! Aku sudah membantumu sebisa mungkin, tunjukan rasa terima kasihmu kepadaku!"

Sahutan dan suara bantingan barang telah menjadi hal yang biasa di dalam kantor Whammy's. Baca, pertengkaran Matt dan Mello sudah menjadi rutinitas yang biasa di sana. Mereka bertemu, adu pikiran, adu bacot, dan di akhiri dengan pertengkaran tak berguna.

Lawliet, Watari, dan Roger sudah memaklumi kelakuan kedua anak didik mereka yang saat ini telah dewasa itu. dahulu saat mereka masih kanak-kanak, rasanya mereka tak sebrutal ini kalau bertengkar atau adu mulut...

Yah, jaman telah berubah.

Mungkin ketiga orang itu sudah biasa mendengar dan melihat pertengkaran Matt dan Mello, tapi tidak bagi Near. Dia merasa sangat terganggu jika kedua manusia itu mulai adu mulut. Karena suara raungan mereka dari balik pintu kantor bisa dengan mudah merubuhkan gunung dadu yang telah dia buat susah-susah di lantai.

Suara mereka berdua juga menyakitkan telinganya. Near sempat ketakutan sendiri kalau-kalau telinganya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena suara teriakan mereka berdua.

Dan hari ini, semuanya terulang sama persis seperti hari kemarin. Matt dan Mello lagi-lagi adu mulut, di dalam ruang kerja.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa mereka berdua senang sekali untuk bertengkar hampir setiap hari!" ucap Near. Dia terdengar seperti mengeluh, walau dia tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Lawliet yang sedang duduk jongkok di atas sofa bersebrangan dari tempat Near duduk menengok. "Karena seperti itulah romansa mereka berdua, Near-kun. Kalau tidak begitu, itu namanya bukan mereka." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Near menatap Lawliet dengan ratapan aneh, mungkin dia tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sang detektif hebat itu. Watari dan Roger yang berada di meja mereka masing-masing terlihat tersenyum, mengerti akan apa yang Lawliet maksudkan.

Sedangkan Near hanya bisa duduk diam, berfikir dengan keras, mencari tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Lawliet barusan.

Tapi sayangnya pikirannya buyar karena suara bantingan pintu. Mello keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan langkah berat, masih sempat-sempatnya dia melontarkan perkataan kasar kepada Matt yang masih berada di dalam sana.

"Kuharap kau mati dengan game tercintamu itu, kepala bola!" lalu dengan sekali hantaman kaki, Mello menendang pintu sampai ganggangnya lepas. Near sedikit meringis mendengar suara keras yang di timbulkan. Setelah itu Mello bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan sambil mendumel.

Lawliet menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan, kemudian dia meraih nampan kue kering yang berada di atas meja lalu mulai memakan kue gula putih yang berada di atas nampan tersebut.

"Dia akan kembali, dan mereka berdua akan berbaikan kembali." Kata Lawliet.

Near memutar kedua matanya. _'Yang benar saja'. _Pikir sang anak jenius berambut putih bagaikan kapas itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali kepada mainan rangkai kotak yang sempat terbengkalai di atas pangkuannya karena teralihkan oleh pertengkaran (bodoh) Matt dan Mello.

Near tak mengerti, setahunya, kedua temannya itu---_ya, sekarang dia telah menganggap mereka sebagai teman_--- bersahabat baik. Tapi mengapa mereka lebih sering terlihat sedang bertengkar atau beradu mulut sekarang?

Biasanya semuanya di awali dengan Mello menyindir Matt, kemudian Matt memberikan ceramah panjang berdasarkan logika kepada Mello, yang akan di tanggapi oleh Mello dengan sebuah cemoohan kasar. Dan terjadilah pertengkaran.

Mello lebih suka bertindak seenak jidatnya tanpa memikirkan atau perduli kepada hal lain, sedangkan Matt lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Dia memikirkan kondisi dan situasi.

Mello juga lebih sering kebawa emosi didalam sebuah kasus, namun Matt lebih bisa menjaga emosinya sehingga dia gampang dalam mengurus sebuah kasus. Near baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda, dan hal itu baru terlihat disaat mereka semua telah beranjak dewasa.

Memang telat sekali untuk menyadarinya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tak lama kemudian, Matt akhirnya keluar juga dari ruangan itu. Near tak dapat melihat wajahnya secara utuh karena saat itu Matt memakai goggle berkaca orange kesayangannya. Mungkin dia sengaja memakainya agar orang-orang tak melihat wajah kusutnya setelah bertengkar dengan Mello.

Dia tak berkata sepatah katapun, dia langsung meluncurkan dirinya untuk tidur di kursi malas yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Semua orang juga tak ada yang menyapanya, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Makanya Near juga memilih untuk mendiami Matt, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya perihal pertengkaran Matt dengan Mello barusan.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan terbuka, dan sosok Mello kembali terlihat. Lawliet dan kedua pengurus Whammy House yang tengah melihat berkas-berkas kerjaan mereka serentak mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang, tapi kembali kepada kerjaan mereka setelah mengetahui kalau yang datang ialah Mello.

Mello mengendus, pandangan matanya terfokus kepada Matt yang tengah duduk di sofa malas dengan kedua tangan tergolek lemas di pundak sofa.

Near memperhatikan Mello berjalan kearah Matt, apakah dia mau melanjutkan adu mulut yang tadi? Apakah Mello masih belum puas untuk bertengkar dengan Matt? itulah dugaan Near pada awalnya.

Tapi ternyata, yang dia lihat berbeda dengan apa yang dia duga.

Mello dan Matt saling menempelkan kedua telapak tangan mereka, jari jemari mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Kemudian Mello mendengus lagi, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Matt masuk kedalam ruangan sebelah, tempat mereka bertengkar tadi. Matt mendengus juga, sebelum dia meluruskan kedua tangannya dan bersiap untuk tidur sejenak.

Near berkedip beberapa kali; dia bisa merasakan suasananya berubah...apakah barusan Matt dan Mello saling meminta maaf? Hal itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata, Near hampir saja melewatkannya.

Mereka berdua dengan gampangnya bertengkar, dan dengan gampangnya pula minta maaf. Sesimpel itu.

"Matt-kun," mendadak Lawliet angkat bicara. Semua orang menghentikan pekerjaan mereka untuk mendengar ucapan Lawliet. "Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk memasang dinding tebal kedap suara untuk ruangan ini bulan depan, oke?" sindirnya.

Matt langsung memberikannya death glare setelah itu.

Near berserta Watari dan Roger tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Don't mess with my love", **_**by: M2M**_)

**MATTGASM:**... _I KNOW, boys and girls!_ Seharusnya saya dalam mode HIATUS! Tapi apa mau dikata, saya tak dapat menahan gejolak untuk mencari RPF-nya Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto! *_Kena tendang dari agensi kedua artis tersebut_* ya tuhan...lubang neraka mana lagi yang telah gua masuki kali ini... the _magical BROMANCE _of RPF!? *_Meninggal_* thanks for reading, live long and prosper! *_kembali nyari RPF-nya George Clooney/Brad Pitt_* HUAUHAUHAHAKAHKAKAKAKAK.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_EMOTION_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Tanaka Rie_ sebagai _Meer Campbell _dalam anime _Gundam SEED DESTINY_.


End file.
